


Mentiras

by Lostwolfofwinter



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, One-Sided Love, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostwolfofwinter/pseuds/Lostwolfofwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las mentiras en la vida de Kiba Inuzuka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mentiras

''Más vale mentir que vivir en la verdad''

La primera vez que ve a Hinata, notó como todos sus estándares de belleza, que realmente eran pocos, dada su corta edad, cambiaban para ajustarse a ella. Todo, absolutamente todo lo que había visto hasta ese preciso momento se volvió banal y aburrido. Si le hubieran preguntado, Kiba hubiera puesto su mejor cara de poker y habría dicho que Hinata era una chica tan común y corriente como las demás. Aquella hubiera sido la primera mentira de su vida.

Kiba la veía en momentos fugaces, pero para él, esos momentos valían el doble que cualquier otro, y le acompañaban durante largas temporadas. Sin embargo su orgullo, tan grande para un niño de 7 años, superaba con creces a la fijación que tenía por ella, y se decía a si mismo que era una época pasajera en su vida. La segunda mentira que se dijo a sí mismo fue una mera excusa barata para evitar pensar en sentimientos que le venían demasiado grandes.

Tenía 12 años y se había prometido a sí mismo que cuidaría de su compañera Hinata de por vida. Cuando se enteró de que ella amaba a Naruto se dijo que el dolor de su corazón debía ser el resultado de todas las carreras del día. Kiba se empezó a dar cuenta de que sus excusas eran tan malas que no entendía como la gente no lo veía.

A sus 16 años Kiba había soltado tantas mentiras por la boca que decir una más tenía el mismo efecto en él que si una hormiga intentara tumbarlo. Mentía cuando le decía a Hinata que siempre sería su amigo (mentira, era una sucia mentira. Si sólo hubiera una oportunidad, solo una, sería algo más que un simple amigo), o cuando su hermana le preguntaba si le gustaba alguna chica él mentía, diciendo que ninguna le había llamado la atención, que eran tan sosas que le aburrían al minuto de hablar con ellas. ''¿También Hinata?'' solía preguntarle. ''Hinata es como una hermana para mí'' (sucias y burdas mentiras)

Había mentido tanto tiempo que le resultaba fácil hacerlo.

El odio, esa sensación de bilis en la garganta y el fuego rojo que le nublaba la vista, aparecía siempre que Hinata mencionaba a Naruto, o al revés. Pero la ira que sentía hacia el rubio se veía superado por la admiración que tenía por él.

Kiba se decía que lo odiaba por ser mejor que él y no por robar el corazón de Hinata. (No que hubiera estado compitiendo en secreto con él o algo)

El dolor que sentía en su estómago cuando Hinata le sonreía o el calor que notaba cuando le tocaba eran tan familiares para Kiba que 2 de cada 3 veces se decía que estaba enfermo y la otra vez se quedaba callado porque hasta él se había dado cuenta de que las mentiras eran tan malas que no podía creerlas ni él.

No eran celos lo que sentía hacia Naruto. Y no era amor lo que sentía hacia Hinata. Absolutamente no.

Cuando Kiba nota como Shino lo mira a través de sus ojos, con esa mirada decepcionada y reprobatoria, comprende que sus mentiras ya no engañaban a nadie que las escuchara dos veces y Kiba lo aceptó todo.

El amor que Kiba sentía hacia Hinata sólo se veía superado por la amistad que compartían. Si le preguntaran, mentiría. Mentiría al decir que no la amaba. Mentiría mil veces con tal de no perderla, y mentiría mil veces más si con eso conseguía engañarse a sí mismo.

Kiba prefería vivir en la mentira que aceptar la verdad, así que mentía un poco más.


End file.
